


[Podfic of] This Game We Play / written by split_the_ocean

by EosRose



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Charity Auctions, Community: helpthesouth, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podrabble, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://split-the-ocean.livejournal.com/520.html">This Game We Play</a> by split_the_ocean<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:04:29</p><p>A short glimpse of the Quick relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Game We Play / written by split_the_ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jungle_ride).
  * Inspired by [This Game We Play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4116) by split_the_ocean. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/lmu2ss4fou8pat79n3bm77t16m9mcfyp.mp3) | 4.2 MB | 00:04:29  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-game-we-play).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
